narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Naruto, Sakura
Vorgeschichte thumb|left|Die zwei Glöckchen thumb|left|Voreiliger Start von Naruto Nachdem Naruto, Sasuke und Sakura die Akademie abgeschlossen hatten, bekamen sie Kakashi Hatake als Sensei. Kakashi wollte sie aber vorher noch auf die Probe stellen und sagte ihnen noch nach dem ersten Treffen, sie sollten am nächsten Tag nicht frühstücken. Am nächsten Tag will Kakashi seine Schüler mit einem Test prüfen, bei dem sie ihm bis Mittag zwei Glöckchen abnehmen müssen. Sollten sie das nicht schaffen, so sagt er, müssten sie zur Akademie zurück. Wenn sie es aber schaffen, dürften sie zu Mittag essen (dies erklärt, warum sie vorher nicht frühstücken durften - weil sie es jetzt noch schwerer haben). Da es aber nur zwei Glöckchen sind, stellt Kakashi fest, dass einer der drei ohnehin durchfallen werde und dass dies wohl Naruto sei, da er ein Loser sei. Dies nimmt Naruto persönlich und greift ihn mit einem Kunai an, doch kann Kakashi ihn schnell abwehren und meint er habe noch nicht "los" gesagt. Daraufhin lässt er Naruto los und sagt "Los!" womit der Kampf um die Glöckchen beginnt und alle drei schnell verschwinden. Kampf thumb|left|Das geheimste aller Fingerzeichen... thumb|right|..der sehr schnelle Abflug Sennen Goroshi! Kakashi stellt erfreut fest, dass Sakura und Sasuke sich gut versteckt haben, um aus dem Hinterhalt anzugreifen, als Naruto plötzlich wieder vor ihm steht und ihn lauthals zu einem Mann gegen Mann-Kampf auffordert. Diese Taktik hält Kakashi schlicht für dämlich. Dennoch sagt er, er werde Naruto die erste Ninja Lektion, Tai-Jutsu, demonstrieren. Naruto rennt auf Kakashi zu, bis dieser plötzlich etwas aus seiner Tasche holt - sein Lieblingsbuch, in dem er, zu Narutos Entsetzen, sofort zu lesen beginnt. Er erklärt Naruto, dass es bei dessen schwachen Angriffen ohnehin keinen Unterschied mache, ob er lese oder nicht. Naruto fällt auf diese Provokation herein und greift Kakashi von verschiedenen Seiten an, doch Kakashi wehrt alle Angriffe ab, ohne auch nur hinzusehen. Als Naruto ihm einen weiteren Schlag verpassen will, sitzt Kakashi plötzlich in der Hocke hinter Naruto. Kakashi mach allem Anschein nach ein Fingerzeichen, was Sakura und Sasuke besorgt, da es fast so aussieht, als würde Kakashi ernst machen und Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu einsetzen. Doch am Ende stößt Kakashi lediglich mit seinen Fingern in Narutos Hintern und setzt Sennen Goroshi ein, um Naruto in den nächsten Fluss zu befördern. thumb|left|Schlauer Trick von Naruto Naruto will sich jetzt wieder beweisen und greift Kakashi aus dem Wasser heraus mit zwei Shuriken an, doch der fängt diese, wieder in seinem Buch lesend, einfach ab. Naruto steigt vor Kakashi aus dem Wasser und regt sich darüber auf, dass er kein Frühstück bekommen hat. Doch will Naruto nicht aufgeben und diese Prüfung von Kakashi auf jeden Fall bestehen. Kakashi, der sich schon von Naruto abgewandt hat, wird nun plötzlich von einigen Schattendoppelgängern von Naruto angriffen, die aus dem Fluss springen. Naruto muss im Wasser Kage Bunshin no Jutsu eingesetzt haben, um diese zu erschaffen. Die Schattendoppelgänger rennen auf Kakashi zu; dieser ist zwar leicht erstaunt darüber, dass Naruto diese Technik beherrscht, meint aber immer noch damit fertig zu werden. Doch plötzlich erscheint einer der Doppelgänger hinter Kakashi und hält diesen fest. thumb|right|Leider wieder von Kakashi ausgetrickst Naruto hatte Kakashi mit den Schattendoppelgängern so abgelenkt, dass sich ein weiterer Doppelgänger hinter Kakashi anschleichen konnte. Doch als einer der Narutos angreifen will, ist anstelle von Kakashi plötzlich nur ein weiterer Naruto. Naruto glaubt, dass Kakashi Henge no Jutsu eingesetzt hat, um sich in einen Naruto zu verwandeln, woraufhin sich alle Narutos verprügeln, in der Hoffnung, den echten Kakashi zu treffen. In Wahrheit hat Kakashi aber Kawarimi no Jutsu eingesetzt, dadurch mit einem der Narutos die Plätze getauscht und sich selbst in Sicherheit gebracht. Nach einer Weile kommt Naruto endlich die Idee, das Jutsu aufzulösen, worauf nur noch er selbst übrig ist. Als Naruto sich umsieht, bemerkt er ein Glöckchen auf dem Boden, das er sich gleich schnappen will, da er denkt, Kakashi habe es fallen gelassen. Doch ist dies eine Falle und Naruto findet sich plötzlich an einem Seil von einem Baum hängend wieder. Kakashi holt sich das Glöckchen daraufhin in Ruhe wieder und hält Naruto einen kleinen Vortrag darüber, dass man, bevor man ein Jutsu anwendet, nachdenken und außerdem nicht auf so offensichtliche Fallen hereinfallen sollte. Sasuke nutzt Kakashis Unaufmerksamkeit aus und versucht, von seinem Versteck aus, ihn mit einigen Shuriken anzugreifen. Doch setzt Kakashi wieder Kawarimi no Jutsu ein und weiß nun außerdem, wo Sasuke sich befindet. thumb|left|Kakashi entdeckt Sakura thumb|right|Genjutsu von Kakashi, mit dem er Sakura erschrecken will Aus diesem Grund muss Sasuke sich schnell ein neues Versteck suchen, um sein Vorgehen neu zu planen. Sakura wiederum will Sasuke finden, bevor es Kakashi tut, um ihm zu helfen. Von einem Baum aus glaubt sie Kakashi zu sehen, doch als sie sich umdreht, sitzt dieser bereits hinter ihr und erschreckt sie halb zu Tode. Naruto hat sich in der Zwischenzeit mit einem Kunai befreit und landet sicher auf dem Boden. Allerdings war dort noch eine Falle, weshalb Naruto gleich darauf wieder am Baum hängt. Kakashi nutzt nun Ninja Lektion Nummer Zwei, Gen-Jutsu, und nutzt dafür Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu, um Sakura in ein Gen-Jutsu zu stecken. Sie glaubt nun, Sasuke mit mehreren Kunai im Rücken, aus schlimmen Verletzungen blutend und um Hilfe bittend, vor sich zu sehen. Dies ist etwas zu viel für Sakura, weshalb sie vor Schreck in Ohnmacht fällt. thumb|left|Sasuke versucht, Kakashi zu besiegen Kakashi findet am Ende auch Sasuke. Dieser behauptet, nicht so zu sein wie Naruto und Sakura. Sasuke wirft einige Shuriken auf Kakashi, denen dieser aber ausweicht. Doch als Sasuke ein Kunai wirft, löst er damit eine Falle für Kakashi aus. Dadurch werden weitere Kunai auf Kakashi geschossen, denen er erstmal ausweichen muss. Sasuke schleicht sich daraufhin hinter Kakashi und will diesen mit einem Kick angreifen. Kakashi kann diesen aber abblocken und hält Sasukes Bein fest. Dieser versucht es nun mit seiner Faust, die Kakashi ebenfalls schnell festhält. Sasukes zweiten Kick wehrt Kakashi mit seinem Ellenbogen ab. Seine jetzige Lage nutzt Sasuke aus, um doch noch die Glöckchen zu bekommen. Kakashi lässt Sasuke daraufhin schnell los, damit dieser den Halt verliert, und weicht nach hinten aus. Kakashi ahnt schon, dass er jetzt sein Buch wohl doch nicht mehr weiter lesen kann.thumb|rught|Auch Sasuke ist besiegt Kakashi gibt Sasuke recht, dass er anders ist als die beiden anderen, er schränkt dies aber ein "jedoch nicht viel besser". Darauf setzt Sasuke, zur Überraschung von Kakashi, Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu ein. Doch ist Kakashi nach diesem Angriff verschwunden. Als Sasuke sich umschaut, findet er ihn nicht, da Kakashi unter ihm im Boden ist und Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu einsetzt, um Sasuke so weit in die Erde zu ziehen, dass nur noch dessen Kopf zu sehen ist. Naruto hat sich in der Zwischenzeit befreit und will sich heimlich ans Mittagessen schleichen, er wird aber von Kakashi ertappt und an einem Baumstamm gebunden. Als Sakura aus ihrer Ohnmacht aufwacht und Sasuke sucht, findet sie ihn immer noch im Boden steckend und fällt vor Schreck erneut um. Auswertung Die Zeit ist um und Kakashi droht, alle drei seiner Schüler durchfallen zu lassen. Der Grund hierfür ist, wie er ihnen ausführlich erklärt, dass sie keinen Teamgeist gezeigt haben. Doch Kakashi will ihnen noch eine Chance geben, indem sie es später noch mal versuchen. Vorerst erlaubt er ihnen aber, ein bisschen Kräfte zu sammeln und etwas zu essen. thumb|left|Kakashis Entschluss Außer Naruto bekommen alle was zu essen und Kakashi verbietet Sasuke und Sakura sogar, Naruto etwas vom ihrem Essen abzugeben. Kakashi verschwindet daraufhin für eine kurze Zeit. Doch plötzlich bricht Sasuke Kakashis Verbot und gibt Naruto etwas zu essen. Er begründet das damit, dass ein ausgehungerter Naruto das ganze Team schwächen würde. Dies leuchtet auch Sakura ein und so geben sie beide Naruto von ihrem Essen. Doch plötzlich taucht Kakashi wie aus dem Nichts auf und fragt ernst, wieso sie Naruto trotz des Verbots etwas zu Essen gegeben haben. Sasuke und Sakura antworteten darauf, sie seien ein Team und hätten deshalb mit Naruto geteilt. Daraufhin verkündet Kakashi, sie hätten alle drei bestanden, da sie nun begriffen hätten, was Teamwork ist. Er meint nämlich, ein Ninja, der die Regeln nicht befolge und seinem Lehrer nicht gehorche, sei unwürdig. Wer aber einen Kameraden im Stich lasse, sei schlimmer als unwürdig. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Kakashis Kämpfe Kategorie:Narutos Kämpfe Kategorie:Sakuras Kämpfe Kategorie:Sasukes Kämpfe